1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to the field of computer systems and more specifically, but not exclusively, to an automated Built-in-Self-Test (BIST) execution scheme for a link.
2. Background Information
Devices of a computer system often communicate with each other using a link, such as a Peripheral Component Interconnect (PCI) Express link. A link may also be referred to as an interconnect. At system startup, a link is initialized to establish communications between devices on each end of the link. The physical layer of a link may also be connected to a Built-in Self-Test (BIST) on one or both ends of the link. However, in today's systems, the is no coordination between the link initialization and the Built-in Self-Test.